This invention relates to a fitting for use in performing a vascular puncture, more particularly for obtaining secure stabilization of a needle or catheter to a patient's skin upon entry of the needle or catheter into a blood vessel.
A vascular puncture can be made in many areas of the body such as the forearm, back of the hand, upper arm, ankle or foot by means of a hollow needle or combined cather and stylet with the needle or catheter (after withdrawal of the associated stylet) as the case may be, then remaining attached to the patient for connection, for example, to a source of infusion liquid. It is necessary to stabilize the needle or catheter in relation to the punctured blood vessel to prevent movement of the needle or catheter tending to work it loose or tending to produce undesirable additional blood vessel punctures, which movement can therefore lead to a potential source of infection or irritation to the patient at the point of insertion of the needle or catheter. Stabilization is generally effected by taping the catheter or needle hub and associated tube fittings to the patient's skin in an area adjacent to the point of catheter or needle insertion. It is important to obtain secure stabilization of the inserted catheter or needle and if the stabilizing procedure relies on the individual taping technique of a person performing the vascular puncture, this is a possible source of insecurity of stabilization.
Further, it is desirable that the needle or catheter be stabilized as soon as possible upon insertion into a blood vessel to minimize any risk of undesirable movement thereof relative to the blood vessel.